


a Kiss is Sweeter than candy

by SailorYue



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is confused about his feelings towards his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Kiss is Sweeter than candy

**Author's Note:**

> The tenses of this fic comes off real weirdly. or the first part, i really saw no need to have dialogue. Its just internal dialogue till towards the end. IDK. I really tried sticking dialogue in it, but couldnt. Maybe down the road i can, but really it doesnt really NEED it. But i digress, this was actually painful to write at points. Just a reminder, in my headcanon Arthur is asexual

\--------------  
Arthur will admit, he is not the best at expressing himself. Sometimes he just doesn't want to bother people with his feelings, or things like that. If he was asked, he would come clean, but usually he just tried to keep them to himself. There are times where this would end up biting him in the butt tho. He just never had the courage to be honest, not with himself, not with his friends.

He realized it by accident, after one drunken night of truth or dare. Vivi giggled and crowed at the sight, while Lewis thought he was beet-red embarrassed and flustered due to pushing his limits with his being asexual. But that wasn't the whole truth. Arthur had nothing against kissing. The kiss in question he shared was chaste. It just caused him confusion that he couldn't think thru till he was sober, and even then it was still hard to figure out. Lewis had laughed it off, and Arthur laughed with him, all the while the budding feelings grew. The kiss was Arthur's first, and wouldn't be his last. But one he would never forget.

He was in love. And did not know how to tell the person he was in love with how he felt. They were best friends for the longest time, since the 3rd grade. But one of the things that stopped him from coming forward with his feelings, was the fact that both of his friends were obviously madly in love with each other. Who was he to get in the middle of that? He had no right. And, he was a coward. He feared being rejected or laughed at for his feelings. So he just suppressed them. Denied them. Pretended they didn't exist. And that just made him an easier target.

\--------

Arthur, being completely oblivious about romance, totally did not see the cues. He never noticed the way Vivi seemed to look at him, nor did he realized how he was looking towards Vivi. He hated the paranormal crap, but he always wanted to make Vivi happy. And while he first started continuing the ghost hunting after he finished his prosthetic to distract him from wallowing in self hatred, he eventually went along because he loved to make Vivi happy. And making her happy became the most important thing to him. He also felt a slight need to also protect her, in spite of knowing what Mystery was.

He never realized how he felt towards her, nor how she felt towards him till after dinner, payed with money from their most recent case. She had leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first, then started to kiss back. He wont deny enjoying it. It reminded him of something he couldn't describe. But then he remembered what Vivi was to him. Not just a close friend, but his dead best friend's girlfriend. He broke the kiss gently, placing both hands on her shoulders. The look of confusion and hurt sending a stabbing pain of regret into his heart. He almost gave the classic 'its not you it's me' speech, but managed to stop himself. He had just said that he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. Then he turned from the tear filled blue eyes he walked towards he bathrooms. He then realized that he loved Vivi too. Just like he had loved Lewis. And that was the reason he had to let her down. She was Lewis's. Not his. Even tho Lewis was dead, he had no right! Maybe one day he will sum up the courage to explain his behavior. But for now, the two of them pretended it never happened. It was for the better, right?

\-----------

A short time after finding Lewis and rekindling all friendships, Lewis and Vivi managed to rekindle their relationship. It was rocky at first as Vivi slowly was able to sot thru her memories. But as she remembered more and more, the closer she and Lewis got.  And the more it hurt Arthur. How he felt for both of them, the confusing attraction. And the fact that there was that time where he made out with Vivi. Trying to keep it a secret was painful. Lewis and Vivi would always ask what was wrong, and he would brush it off. Its not a secret that he would have nightmares about that night. And it wasn't a secret that he would feel uncomfortable if they got too touchy feely. But he hated lying. He decided one night, that if he could face Lewis about that night, he could come clean about making out with Vivi. Which is how he ended up in front of Lewis's room at his mansion.

"Hey Arthur, whats up?" Lewis answered, in his human form. 

Arthur nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Um, can we talk? I-in my room?"

"Sure," Lewis replied and following Arthur back to his room across the hall.

Arthur was fidgity, that much was obvious. Lewis wondered what had gotten him so nervous, as he watched Arthur pace the length of his room. As far as he could tell, he wasnt having any exceptionally bad nightmares lately. Altho Arthur had recently started trying to isolate himself again, which was typical if he was uncomfortable about how he and Vivi got sometimes. 

"Well? What did you need Arthur?" Lewis asked.

Arthur stopped his pacing, and turned towards the ghost. He took a deep breath and said in one go "OkSoWhileYouWereDeadIKindaMadeOutWithViviIMeanSheKissedMeAndIKissedHerBackAndIKnowIHadNoRightToI'mSorryIDidThat."

Lewis stared at Arthur for a full minute with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Arthur didn't look up at his friend, "I know, I'm a horrible friend to do that." 

Lewis held his hand out to catch Arthur's attention. "No, I mean I have no idea what you just said. Mind trying it again and maybe include some punctuation?" He gave him a half smile.

"O-oh. Sorry." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um, after your death, Vivi and I... s-sort of made out."

Lewis quirked an eyebrow. "You made out." A statement, not a question. He crossed his arms.

Arthur seemed to become more flustered. "I mean, yeah. She kissed me, and I kissed back. It was nice sure, but I stopped it. I mean, she was your girlfriend, and I had no right to fall in love. It... I-"

Lewis cut him off by holding his hand up.

"Arthur, stop a sec, OK?" Arthur didn't meet his eyes. It was obvious that he thought this was a horrible offense. Lewis wasn't going to tolerate Arthur hating himself over something like this. "OK, first of all, Vivi already told me about that kiss not too long after she got her memory back. She had no idea why you rejected her at the time but realized it later. In her eyes it was just a kiss, but to you it seems a bit more. I mean I was GONE. But let me tell you this." His voice slowly elevating, " Its not up to you to decide if I'm angry about you falling in love with Vivi. Its MY decision how I feel about you kissing Vivi, it's MY decision whether to forgive you over killing me and its MY decision about whether I love you or not."

Both boys stood there in silence over what just came out of Lewis's mouth. The room slightly became warmer due to heat radiating off of a Lewis. In a much softer voice, "Did I say that last one out loud?" 

It was all Arthur could do but nod. "You, uh, l-love m-me?" Arthur could not believe it.

Lewis cleared his throat. "Um. Yeah. Its one of the reasons I was so upset about you killing me."

Blushing Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Since when?" 

Lewis shrugged. "Probably since that time we kissed." 

Arthur's eyes widened. "We were both drunk that night tho. I thought I was the only one..."

Lewis gave a lopsided smile. "Don't tell Vivi but I wasn't actually drunk. I had a shift at 10am at the restaurant. I didn't have a death wish so I wasn't going to show up to work drunk." Lewis blanched at what he said, but Arthur seemed to not realize. 

Sitting down as he lost control of his legs, Arthur ran his hand thru his hair. "I don't know what to say to that. I thought I was the only one. I never said anything to either of you cuz you 2 were so into each other. But it hurt you know? I was scared..."

Lewis floated closer to the blond. "Why were you scared then but not now tho?"

Arthur scrubbed his right hand over his face. "I don't know. The pain of it all I guess. It started hurting more than the guilt about killing you." A single tear escaped his eye. 

Lewis shook his head, laying a hand on his shoulder. But before he could think of a way to comfort the mechanic, the door burst inward.

"Oh Arthur, now I understand what happened that night!" Vivi rushed over wrapping her arms around him. "I understand why you had to keep it a secret then, but its been two months!"

Arthur looked up at the blue girl in stunned silence before finding his voice. "Vivi, I... How much did you hear?"

Tears were in her eyes. "Enough." She pulled them both into a hug. "Arthur its OK to be in love with both of us. I think its obvious that the feeling is mutual between the 3 of us."

Arthur was still unsure. "But how will that work with... I don't know everything?"

Knowing what he meant, Lewis wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We'll work thru it one day at a time, and only what your comfortable with."

Arthur seemed to accept that, and returned the hug he was getting from Vivi and Lewis.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much better in my head but I procrastinated too much at the final part.


End file.
